Gillyweed and Pinot Grigio
by severingsnapes
Summary: First fic ever so go easy on me! Naomi, Emily, and all of the gen. 2 students return for their Sixth Year study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Set after the Second Wizarding War, two young witches grow closer, battle their own feelings, and feel a magic beyond all others. Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I'm going back home! I've been stuck running my mum's Apothecary all summer, sorting out porcupine quills from Spines of Lionfish and Flobberworm mucus from Horklump juice. Tedious work with no pay while my mum worked on her own concoction of Polyjuice potion, replacing Fluxweed with Shrivelfigs. It didn't work and left a nasty smell in the shops for weeks afterwards.

But now I'm on the train ride home – back to Hogwarts! I've completed my OWLs and now it's back to begin Sixth Year and preparations for my NEWTs. But, more than anything, I just can't wait to get back to Gryffindor tower and be back in my bed again.

I'm sat in a compartment by myself, reading an old book my mum gave me years ago. Anything to look occupied so that no-one barges in. I'd rather stay on my own for as long as I possibly can.

"Wotcher, Ni!" screeches Pandora, a bright, Hufflepuff girl in my year, as she slides open the door to my carriage. She's got chocolate around her mouth, presumably from a great number of chocolate frogs judging by the great mount of boxes she's carrying.

"Hi, Panda." I say wearily as she drops all of the blue and yellow boxes onto the seats opposite me. I first met Panda in First Year Transfiguration when we, the Gryffindors, were put in the same class as the Hufflepuffs. I was put next to her to help her as she was completely useless in the subject while I had a natural flare. Since then, she's been kind to me and has actually sought me out to talk to. She's one of the few people in the whole year who actually talks to me. Generally, I'm just left alone. Of course, that's how I like it.

"I can't wait, can you?! It's goin' to be so flippin' fun this year! I'm taking Herbology wiv dreamy Professor Longbottom and Care of Magical Creatures and Divination and ev'ryfin! What're you takin'? I couldn't bear to take Ancient Runes, they're flippin' hard…" she rambles. Panda's a real nutcase but sweet once you get to know her. You almost feel like you have to protect her. Maybe that's why that Slytherin girl, Effy Stonem, hangs around with her.

She carries on talking in this manner and stuffing yet more chocolate frogs into her mouth for a few minutes until Effy herself pokes her head into the compartment, her bright blue eyes flickering around, taking the place in.

"Fucking hell, Panda, have you eaten all those frogs?" she asks. She's so skinny! Her thin frame is covered with tight black jeans, a dark blue long-sleeved blouse and clunky black boots. Her face is made up simply but strikingly, only her eyes lined thickly in black pencil. She's beautiful and strange but unnerving. Everyone near Effy Stonem immediately feels self-conscious and as if she can read what you are thinking.

"Almost, Eff! D'ya want one?" Pandora holds a chocolate frog between her sticky fingers, waving the struggling frog.

"Jesus Christ," Effy sighs. "Naomi Campbell, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come down to our compartment. Since we're all probably going to be in the same classes, we might as well get talking." She says casually. I wonder who 'we all' are.

"And we're gonna eat loads more Chocolate Frogs! They're totally whizzer!" exclaims Panda. Effy shoots her a look. I look between the two girls and nod.

"Yeah, OK." I reply. Even though I prefer my own company, I don't want to come off as too weird again. It can be lonely. I'd like to have _someone_ to talk to.

I follow the two girls out, leaving my case stored in the compartment, and walk after them down the shunting train. There are First Years lining the carriages, already in their robes, some brandishing wands foolishly, others gorging themselves with sweets. Suddenly, a long flame erupts from one young boy's wand and all of the First Years scream as a curtain catches fire. Effy lazily swings her wand and a jet of water puts out the flame. Unspoken incantation. Impressive.

When we finally reach the compartment, Effy pushes the door aside and she strides into the crowded area. What a strange group of people.

Effy sits herself down next to a sandy haired boy from Slytherin with a grin on his face. He puts his arm around her shoulder and begins to whisper into her ear. I certainly know him – James Cook. An obnoxious class clown, I remember Cook from First to Third Year Potions class when the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in one class and he put a forgetfulness potion into Professor Slughorn's pumpkin juice, sending the man running out in confusion, mumbling about his need for Pufferfish Eyes.

Perched on the window ledge is tall, tanned boy named Freddie staring at Cook and Effy. For a Hufflepuff, he doesn't look very kind right now. He's very attractive with his high cheeks and scruffy hair and I can see why he has been dubbed The Heartthrob of Hufflepuff. I get the feeling that he only came because Cook dragged him here.

Sat by Pandora is a smiling black boy named Thomas. Panda seems to be talking to him about how she can't wait for the feast because it's going to be "Totally whizzer, yeah?!" Her elbow keeps banging into the arm of the boy next to her; a pale boy with frizzy hair and heavily braced teeth, JJ has got to be the most out of place one of us here. He's got a large book in his hands entitled "Hogwarts: A History" and seems lost in the words.

And finally, there are the Fitch twins, Emily and Katie. Katie is in Slytherin and has her own group of friends, or lackeys, but often seeks out the company of Effy, obviously trying to gain a more credible entourage. Her identical twin, Emily, however, is in Gryffindor with me. I've never really spoken to her properly since, even though we share the same common room, we don't share a dormitory and were never put near each other in any lessons. I did sometimes watch her, though, writing notes furiously and running her slender fingers through her dark brown hair.

But it's not brown anymore. She must have dyed it this dark red colour over summer. It looks really good. Even better than it used to.

I realise I've been stood in the doorway for far too long and take up the last available space next to Emily. She turns her head to me and smiles. God, her eyes are so gorgeous. Chocolate brown with long black eyelashes. Like a doe.

I've always found Emily Fitch intriguing. And beautiful. Yes, I'll admit it to myself, really beautiful. I try not to think about it too much because she's the only girl who makes me feel like she does. I wouldn't call it a crush since we've never had a meaningful conversation before. And I wouldn't call it a crush because that's just not how I'm supposed to be.

I eventually smile back and feel compelled to say something. Anything.

"So, erm, what are you taking this year?"

How pathetic. God, she's going to think I'm a total idiot.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Potions." She replies, counting them off on her fingers. I stare at her, wondering why anyone would pick those subjects. They're fucking hard. "I know, right? What about you?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies." I end there lamely, wondering how I could continue. Instead, she does it for me.

"I'm thinking of working for St. Mungo's when I leave. Healer. What sort of things are you looking into? I personally think you'd be good working for the Ministry." Emily says. It's odd. How could she think something like that without noticing me? I always thought I was just another face in Gryffindor common room to her. My face burns at the idea so I turn away slightly and smile.

"I was actually interested in that sort of thing. What made you think I'd be into politics?"

"For someone quiet, you are really outspoken about rights and stuff. You have those badges from Hermione Granger's group for promoting Elfish rights and I know that you go down to the kitchens to talk to them. You know, persuade them to try and demand money." This time it is Emily's turn to go red. She turns her head away slightly and mumbles "It's just… really good, what you're doing. You're good at it."

I smile at her and run my hands through my shoulder length blonde hair. I'm about to compliment her on her prowess in Charms when Freddie stands up and abruptly tells us that it's time to change into our robes as we'll be reaching the school in just a matter of minutes. Cook makes some smutty comment about not minding if Effy stays behind to get changed with him so that he can "get a view of the breasticles". Jesus Christ. Boys.

The girls exit the compartment and we make our way to our respective compartments. I'm happy to find that mine remains empty so I draw the curtains with a flick of my wand, lay out my robes and get changed.

I remain in my compartment for the remaining 10 minutes of the journey, almost disappointed that Panda and Effy haven't come to find me again. I look out of the window, waiting for a sign that Hogwarts in nearing. And then I see it. Turrets, high above the ground with single lights flickering in the windows. Rolling hills, stretching out for miles behind the castle. Finally, I'm home.


	2. Chapter 2

After we exited the train, made way to the school by invisible Thestral drawn carriages, and made our way inside, we made our way into the magnificent Great Hall.

Being one of the older ones now, I'm sat relatively near the back of the long Gryffindor table, again, alone.

Shit. Oh shit. Emily's coming over. She just said goodbye to Katie and now she's walking up the rows. I flatten my hair nervously and manage to get out an awkward smile. She smiles back and takes a seat on the bench opposite.

"Wonder what old McGonagall's gonna moan at us about this year." Emily says rolling her eyes.

"Probably about how this is an important year for us all, try hard, and 'stay out of the Forbidden Forest!'" I reply, imitating the Headmistress's Scottish burr. She laughs at this and I feel myself blushing again. For fuck's sake, Naomi, get a grip!

Professor McGonagall steps up to the phoenix podium, stern as ever. That woman really needs to let her goddamn hair down.

And I'm right, pretty much to the letter. She welcomes us, tells us how important this year is for many of us, tells us that we must work hard and, yes, 'stay out of the Forbidden Forest!' Then comes the Sorting Ceremony and dozens of terrified First Years have the tattered Hat placed on their head, directing them to one of the four houses.

And finally the feast! I didn't realise I was so hungry until now. I'm about to dump a mountain of mashed potato onto my plate when I remember that Emily is just opposite me. I decide to be conservative and only take a hill of potato rather than a mountain.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" I ask, glad of a good topic of conversation.

"I argued with Hestia over the summer because she said I should have followed her in going for Muggle Studies, Divination, Astronomy, and History of Magic. She get annoyed with me so I accidentally sort of called her stupid and too busy sucking Timothy Bell's cock to get a Pass in the decent subjects." She says casually as I nearly spit out mashed potato from laughing.

"Seriously?! You said that?" I carry on laughing maniacally. Jesus Christ, Naomi, stop it!

"And anyway, you're nice. Unlike them." She says kindly. She smiles at me again before looking down to pick up a slice of chicken with her fork. I never noticed how gravelly her voice is. It's so fucking hot. Fuck. Shut up, shut up thinking about her.

My palms are sweaty and my fork slips out of my hand with a clatter onto the plate. Shit, I can feel that my face has turned red. I'm not like this, I don't get flustered! Naomi Campbell has a heart of steel.

We continue chatting about everything from Charms to Quidditch to how big Araminta Jordan's tits have become over the summer. I suspect an engorgement charm while Emily thinks along the lines of Muggle enhancement surgery. She said that her Muggle mum has had her tits done and how Katie's thinking of getting it done too.

There's so much I didn't know about her and Katie. Like how their mum is a Beautician, which is a job where Muggles pay her to paint on their nails and make their skin orange. It all sounds really strange to me. And how their dad just started his own Quidditch supplies business after he quit being head coach for the Falmouth Falcons.

Eventually the feast is over and I can feel the shirt buttons straining along my waist since I forgot to be polite and eat very little. Professor McGonagall dismisses us, and Emily and I make our way to Gryffindor Tower. We sit down in two plush armchairs and finally part at 10 o'clock when our eyelids are drooping.

Jesus Christ! I can't believe we talked for so long! I keep smiling when I think about all of the things she told me, about her favourite part of the Forbidden Forest (evidently old McGonagall's ramblings didn't sink in) where there's a huge lake, reportedly where Harry Potter fought off 100 Dementors at once when he was only in Third Year. She told me it's where she goes to write. Stories, ideas, anything. It was just so personal. Butterflies rise in my chest at the thought.

I fall asleep in my dormitory in my four poster bed with a smile on my face. It's been a beautiful night.

* * *

I wake the next morning, dress in my robes and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before we reach the doors, we are stopped by our house's Head of House, Head Boy, and Head Girl. The Gryffindor Head of House, Professor Hagrid, calls my name.

"Campbell? Naomi Campbell? Ah, there y'are! Got yer timetable fer the year. Glad ter see yer takin' Care o' Magical Creatures. Wasn't sure if I'd get many this year, glad ter have yer on the team!" He hold out his ginormous hand and drops a small piece of paper in my hand showing me my timetable of lessons. It's quite crumpled and dirty but I like Hagrid and it doesn't matter.

"Thanks, Professor." He smiles back at me and I walk inside, glad of some food.

I take a seat at the Gryffindor table and start to read through my timetable. Fuck yes, this year I get some free lessons! But first, I have double Charms with Professor Flitwick. A smile curls at my lips when I remember that Emily chose that class too. It's usually an uncompetitive course to get onto since it's so difficult so there'll only be one class. I'll be in a class with Emily Fitch. I shouldn't be so happy about this. I really have got to stop it. I frown.

As I read through the rest of my timetable and eat a croissant, Emily herself sits down opposite me. She takes an apple and smiles at me. Why do my fucking cheeks burn?! This has to end.

"Got double Charms?" she asks.

"Yeah." I reply nonchalantly, staring furiously down at my timetable so that I don't have to look at her disgustingly perfect face.

"I don't mind Flitwick, and it's good that most of the arrogant twats from last year won't be taking it."

"Suppose so. Too thick to even get a pass…" I mumble.

"Are you OK?" she tilts her head down in an attempt to make me look into her eyes. And I do. Deep and brown and doe like. She looks so concerned. I can't ignore her. I can't make it go away right now. I just have to ride it out and try not to imagine what her body looks like beneath her robes, her amble breasts against my fingertips, her breath moaning my name…

"Yeah, sorry," I say with a slight shake of the head. "Just had a bad night's sleep. Tired. We'd best get going to lesson soon anyway or Flitwick's toupee will fall off from screeching at us." This coaxes a small smile out of her. She grabs her apple and a croissant and stands up.

"Come on then." She says, grabbing my hand to pull me up.

It's only for a few seconds but my hand burns. Burns like Firewhiskey.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is especially for LilyCanBeMyPajamas! Hope you enjoy this new installment. Tell me what you think and review, review, review!**

* * *

The burn that Emily's hand left me with tingles for a few minutes after. When it leaves, I wish it would come back.

We reach Charms a few minutes early so we have the pick of the seats. I walk towards the back row, headed for my favourite seat in the corner. I expect Emily to choose another seat and wait for another friend who may have chosen Charms for a NEWT subject to sit with her, like Effy or her sister Katie, so I'm surprised when she stands next to my two-seater table. For pretty much every lesson, I'm alone, unless Pandora is on her own in that lesson too and joins me. Maybe this year I'll have some company.

"You don't mind, do you?" Emily asks quietly, her face slightly pink. "Only, no-one else is in this class. And you're good at Charms too so you won't be annoying me for answers."

"No, no, of course, sit down! I don't usually have company," I reply. "And none as intellectually stimulating as you." I say with a raised eyebrow and sly smile. Shit. Flirting. And I used the word _stimulating. _But at least she's smiling back. She pulls out the chair next to me, throws her bag under the desk and sits down. She smells so good. Like cucumber and newly cut grass. Clean, refreshing smells. It's an odd combination but I really love it.

"You could have been in Ravenclaw, Naomi. I know you're really good in class. And individual. And… interesting." Emily finishes quietly.

"Erm… Thank you. And you too, you're obviously great academically and I think you've become, sort of, your own person. You're not tagging after Katie like you used to and you called Hestia out on her being a cock-sucking failure." Emily laughs but I suddenly feel embarrassed for admitting I watch her and remember things like that. My palms are sweaty again. Shit. I wipe them down my skirt quickly.

A great flood of Sixth Year students suddenly burst through the wooden door of the classroom, knocking tiny Professor Flitwick, who had been busy charming a piece of chalk to write "NEWT Charms: Summoning Charms and their useful properties" in looped writing while Emily and I talked, flat to the ground.

The students bustle about and allocate themselves into seats as Flitwick tries to tidy his dusty robes and rearrange his toupee. I see that cock-sucking Hestia Bode's best friend, Francesca Cram, must have managed to scrape at least an Exceeds Expectations in her Charms OWL, and she takes one of the last remaining seats at the front beside a Slytherin girl with a mass of red hair. She turns around and glares at Emily, whose fists I see clench up on her lap. Emily manages to hold Francesca's stare until Professor Flitwick begins with his usual start of term dictation about his expectation of this class.

She drops her head forward and I turn to her.

"She's being a bitch too, then?" I whisper. She scoffs.

"Yeah, she always takes Hestia's side but I really don't give a fuck now. I just don't want her to…" she trails off.

"Don't want her to what?" I ask. Oh fuck, there are tears in her eyes. What do I do?!

"Nothing. It's alright." But I can see tears and she furiously wipes them away. I have to do something.

I wipe my newly-wet hand on my skirt again before putting it on Emily's and giving it a quick squeeze. She looks up at me and I smile reassuringly.

"Whatever it is, it's OK. You don't have to tell me what's really wrong. It'll be fine." Jesus, that was fucking soppy. What is this girl turning me into? She gives a small smile and sniffs.

"Thanks. I feel really bad for thinking that you were unapproachable and hard-faced before. I didn't even realise you were so nice. Wait, that sounded nicer in my head, sorry."

"Doesn't matter. And maybe it just takes the right person to approach me." I whisper with a soft laugh. What a cheesy line. Dear God. What am I doing? Why did I touch her? And why is she still so fucking hot?! Her voice is even more gravelly than before and it's turning me on ashamedly. Stop it, Naomi, she's still quite upset, don't fuck it all up now.

Professor Flitwick throws us into the deep end, teaching us the basics of the summoning charm, Accio. With a wave of his wand, he moves all of the desks to the sides of the classrooms and sets various small objects on the floor at the other side of the room such as quills, hair clips, and water bottles. He assigns each student their own object and prepares us to start.

"Wands out! Now, the movement for this spell is a sharp semi-circle from the left to the right. And speak clearly! Ak-ee-oh. Repeat after me! Ak-ee-oh."

"Ak-ee-oh." The class chants back.

"Very good, and after Accio, say the name of your object. I'll show you." Flitwick points his wand towards the opposite end of the room. "Accio sock!"

A tiny sock with a hole in the toe flies across the room and into the Professor's hand.

"Right then. Begin!"

Everyone in the room begins shouting "Accio", followed by various objects but no-one has any real success. Apart from Emily, that is. Her bracelet flies across the room and lands perfectly in her hand and I turn and stare at her. She laughs.

"What the fuck?" I ask.

"After the OWLs and we had a lot of spare time, I looked into the NEWT curriculum and perfected a few charms. This was one of them." Flitwick beams at her and asks her if she can summon anything heavier.

"Yes, Professor, I think so." She replies. "Accio chair!" She waves her wand and easily handles the flying seat hurtling her way. She earns a round of applause from everyone, aside from Francesca, who instead gives her a sour glare, and her face turns a rosy pink. Everyone turns back to their own objects and try the spell again. I attempt a few more times at summoning my earring but it does nothing aside from rolling over pathetically.

"Accio earring! Accio fucking earring! Accio, Accio, Accio!" I flail my wand about in frustration and Emily laughs.

"Stop it! It won't work if you keep getting frustrated," She says. "Here, like this."

She puts her slender fingers on top of mine and guides my hand into the correct movement. Her soft touch. Her hand against mine. What I wouldn't give for her to hold my hand every day, place my hands on her neck, down the rest of her body, exploring places- No. No, stop it, Naomi.

She's stood right beside me. I can feel her warmth. I turn my head towards her, my icy blue eyes melted by her warm, chocolate gaze. She's staring straight into me, some sort of strange glint in her eyes. I bite my lip slightly and I see her eyes flit towards it for less than a second. Say something! Fucking now!

"E-Erm, Accio earring…" I mumble, turning my eyes away from hers, worried about what such a prolonged interaction could make me do. Surprisingly, I find that the earring flies towards me, about a foot above the ground, and lands at my feet. Emily finally takes her hand from mine and steps back, grinning.

"See? You've just got to want it, Naomi!" she says. I think about the implications that sentence holds. Because I do want her. But that doesn't have to mean anything, does it? I mean, it doesn't mean I'm, like, _gay _or anything. Right?

Emily turns her head towards the other side of the room and I suddenly see her smile drop to a worried sort of frown. I follow her line of sight and see that Francesca Cram is smirking cruelly at her, evidently having watched our little, well… interaction. Emily takes a few more steps back and falls onto one of the chairs stacked against the walls, her mouth turned down, her face pale and turned away from that fucking bitch. What has she done to Emily?

I sit down next to her and ask her again.

"What's wrong? And don't say it's nothing. I know it's something about that bitch and Hestia. I mean, you don't have to tell me, just…" I trail off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

I notice her body shift slightly away from me. Shit. Shit! She noticed that I liked her touching me. A lot.

"OK, you're right. I just don't want to deal with it right now. Can you leave it? I suppose you'll know sooner or later anyway. I'm sorry." She gives me a sad smile before standing up and walking back towards the rest of the class and practising the summoning charm, although she doesn't need it.

I'm worried. I don't have a clue about what could be bothering so much her except that it has something to do with Hestia and Francesca. It could be anything. But I've realised something. I don't think this is just a crush. Or else I'd be worried that what's bothering her has something to do with me and would make her not want to even be friends with me anymore.

I know it's very soon but I think this is something more. I genuinely want her to be happy, with or without me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a longer one, guys! I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. I'm surprised it's been quite so popular so thank you all so much for your support!**

* * *

For the next week or so, Emily seems to avoid me and I begin to feel a bit shit. I scared her. I know it. What the fuck was I thinking?! Why was I acting so close around her? And I can still see that she's still not happy, stealing away into the library for homework as an excuse not to be around anyone.

It's been quite lonely. I know we were only close for a few days but they were so full and brilliant that it seems even more shit to be alone again. I've reverted to my old personality of, as Emily said, unapproachable and hard-faced. I'm sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating a sandwich and trying to seem engrossed in my new Muggle Studies textbook, although I've been reading the same line about a Muggle contraption called a mobile phone for about three minutes. I can't concentrate.

"Hey, Naomi!" calls Pandora. She bounces over clutching Effy Stonem's wrist and sits down on the bench opposite me, immediately dropping her friend and scooping up two handfuls of grapes. Effy sits down next to her, slightly dreamily yet exasperated. "Aren't these NEWTs a righ' pain in the flippin' arse, yeah? I've go' myself two hours' worth of Astronomy in fer tomorrow mornin'! Old Sinastra's gunna go ra-ra if it ain't in!"

Panda shoves almost all of the grapes in her mouth and bites down messily. She hasn't even swallowed this before she picks up a chicken leg with each hand and tries to bite into one. Her eyes are even more wild than usual.

"We've just been smoking some Gillyweed in the Forbidden Forest. Keeps going on about homework but she'll be OK soon." Explains Effy in a slow voice. "She's just got the munchies!" She giggles is a really un-Effy-ish way. That girl is completely fucking mental.

"Jesus. Where did you get it from?" I ask.

"Peter Fancourt's been dealing it for years." She explains. "I've got a spliff left over if you want it. On the house for poor, confused Naomi." She blinks heavily and grins. What the fuck? Poor, confused Naomi? She pulls out her Advanced Arithmancy textbook from her bag, takes out a tightly wrapped spliff from her robe pocket and slips it inside before sliding the book across to me inconspicuously.

"Oh. Thanks, Eff." I say, slipping the book into my bag. Weird.

"Just give the book back whenever. Whatever's good, Naomikins!" She pats my shoulder and then holds tightly for support. "I don't know what blend Fancourt's put into that but it's strong and fucking… quality!"

She stands up slowly, pulling at Pandora's sleeve and drags her up, her friend in possession of two fistfuls of sausage rolls.

"I think we're done here. Anyway, I'd better get her washed before Divination. Trelawney can smell Gillyweed a mile off. Obviously does it herself to pull off that dreamy aesthetic she has going on and come up with that fortune telling bullshit."

She goes to leave with a suddenly spaced out Pandora dragging behind before almost immediately turning back to me.

"Oh, and, Naomi? Go and look for Emily in the library. She's having a rather shit time right now. And I'm sure she would be happy to see YOU there!" She winks and gives a slow, knowing chuckle. She turns on her heel again and drags the quietly singing Pandora out of the Great Hall.

What the fuck does she mean Emily would be happy to see _me _there? She's been avoiding me for over a week! She barely speaks to me during Transfiguration and won't look me in the eye in any other lesson! Either Effy's lying or Emily's hiding something, evidently from me especially. And Effy doesn't lie. She doesn't have to. She uses the truth to manipulate people. So I know what my answer is.

I stuff my book in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. There's something wrong with Emily Fitch and I'm going to find out what.

I scour the library looking for the russet haired girl. Up and down aisles containing hundreds, no, thousands, of books of every size and colour and subject. I'm about to give up when I see her sat cross-legged on the floor with her back to me, poring over a book in the Medieval Wizarding History section.

"Alright, Ems?" I whisper, taking a seat beside her. She jumps violently, evidently having not noticed my presence.

"Fucking Hell, Naomi! You scared the shit out of me!" She closes the book with a thud and sets it at her side. I look into her deep browns eyes again for the first time in a week and I search them for some emotion, but she quickly drops her gaze to her wringing hands.

"Look, I'm not going to make stupid small talk to get it out of you. I just want you to tell me now. What the fuck is going on with you? Why have you been avoiding me? I wouldn't be asking if I thought you were happy but I can see you're just… not."

She looks up at me with tears forming in her eyes. Her lip wobbles slightly and she sniffs.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But not here." She whispers.

"Well then, can we go somewhere? Anywhere?" I ask.

"Yeah. I know where." Emily stands up and leads me out of the doors of the library and across the school grounds.

I walk about a metre behind her at all times, glad of a way to avoid making conversation. I can see the curves of her body through her robes as the walks, slender yet full, conservative yet insanely sexy. I wonder what her tits look like from the front as she walks, bouncing in time with her steps- God, fuck no. She's probably going to tell me something really important! I need to stop thinking about her like that at the most God-awful times.

We reach the edge of the Forbidden Forest and I expect Emily to turn right at Hagrid's hut, because that's where everybody goes when they sneak into the Forest, but instead she makes a sharp left and heads down a path I've never been down before.

It takes another five minutes of walking before we stop at a lake. The lake. Emily's lake.

Glistening and rippling in the sunlight, circular and surrounded by trees – it's beautiful.

Emily sits at the base of a tree and stretches her legs out in front of her. The light passes through the trees in just the right way so that only her face is out of the shadow. She squints up to the Sun and I see her body relax. I have never seen anything, or anyone, more beautiful. She is at peace. I think this is the only place that Emily can be truly happy.

I lay down beside her on the orange leaves and use my bag as a pillow. I look up and see the mad scatterings of leaves and light and birds above us. It puts me into a trance. A few minutes pass before the scene's spell is broken by Emily.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" She breathes.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Maybe even more than the castle." I reply. Fuck it. The weather is still warm and the scene is stunning and I am with the most beautiful person in the world. I sit up and turn to her.

"Fancy going for a paddle, Ems?" I ask with a wide grin on my face.

"What?" she replies incredulously. I laugh and begin to take off my robes.

"Yeah! This place is too good for us not to enjoy it!" I strip down until I'm in just my underwear and my white school shirt. I turn to Emily and see her grinning – something I haven't really seen her do before.

"Yeah. Let's go for a fucking swim!" She too strips herself of her robes until she is standing before me in just her underwear and school shirt. I let myself glance down her body, taking in her pale, slender legs, her curved waist, full breasts and radiant face. Fuck. She's perfect. We catch each other's eyes and start laughing. This is ridiculous! If someone had told me last week that I'd be stripping down to my underwear and shirt to go swimming in the Forest with a girl I now fully accept I am attracted to, I probably would have cursed them. But it's true.

I run and dive straight into the deeper water of the lake, the cold ripping through my body like a fire and squeezing my lungs shut. I come up to gasp for air and see Emily doubled over in hysterics at the lakeside.

"Fucking Hell! It's freezing!" I manage to cry. "Get in here!"

Emily eventually manages to stop laughing long enough to take a running jump into the lake. She cannon-balls under the water and I paddle out to reach her. Suddenly her sopping wet head flies above the surface. She gargles and gasps. The shock of the cold makes her panic and fall below the water again. I wade towards her and manage to find her waist under the water. I pull her towards the surface, holding her steady as she gulps air in.

"Fucking HELL!" she screams batting her arms about in a frenzy. "You didn't- fucking mention it was quite- this fucking cold, Ni!" I smile at her nickname for me. I know other people call me Ni, like my mum and Pandora, but it sounds especially brilliant coming from her lips. Shit, they're blue now, though. I hadn't anticipated quite this temperature.

"Oh, shit. I'm really sorry. It was a stupid idea. You'll get fucking hypothermia if you stay in here much longer." I say. I suddenly realise I've still got my hands on her waist below the water and pull them away quickly. I'm swimming through the water to reach the bank when Emily grabs my foot and pulls me back.

"I'm OK, Naomi. The water's feeling warmer already. I'm pretty good at this spell I read up on that increases your core body temperature so I'll warm us up when we get out. But first-" Emily makes a wave with her hand and my head is engulfed in the mass of water.

"You bitch!" I splutter. I splash her back with a wide grin and paddle away to avoid her oncoming attack.

For the next few hours, disregarding our Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, we swim and chat and sometimes just float in silence, watching the sky.

Eventually, Emily suggests that we get out and warm up so that we're dry in time for dinner. I comply and follow her out of the lake and stumble towards our clothes.

She pulls her wand from her robe pocket and stutters an incantation.

"F-Flagration…" Her teeth are chattering and her body shaking and I feel a strong urge to hug her close to me, but I manage to overcome it. A waving stream of hot air erupts from her want and she points it towards the wet clothes she is wearing. Her clothes, which I obviously notice were sticking to her body, billow out almost immediately look dry. Then she points it at her own head and I see her hair turn from dripping and almost black in colour to fluffy, red, and slightly curly. She's beautiful. And I want her so much.

"Could you do me now?" I ask eagerly. I suddenly realise the double meaning and attempt to recover myself. "Dry me, I'm fucking freezing here, Ems."

"OK. Just keep still." She takes a few steps towards me, meaning that we are now just a foot apart. I feel conscious of my whole body. "Flagration." She says, her voice gravely and causing a shudder to run down my spine. Thank fuck I'm freezing so she won't realise it's her.

The stream of hot air erupts from the tip of her wand once again and she waves it around my hair, which changes from dirty blonde and sticking to my head to its usual light blonde and fluffed up to a bob around my face, before moving it up and down my body, immediately drying my clothes. My whole body temperature seems to go up by 10°C and I sigh contentedly.

As we begin to dress in our robes again, I ask Emily the question I had been wanting to bring up for hours.

"You know, you haven't actually told me. What's been going on with you?" I sit down by my bag as I pull on my socks. Emily sits down next to me as she ties her shoelaces. She sighs and takes a long time to answer.

"OK… I'll just say it now since I'll have to deal with it sooner or later. It's just, the thing is, I told Hestia something really… big… about myself. And, since we argued, she's been spreading it around. There've been rumours all week and while I don't care about what people think of me anymore, I do a bit this time because it's actually true. I'm really surprised you haven't heard it before." Her voice is solemn and nervous. Her hands are shaking but, if she felt the warmth from her spell that I did, I know it has nothing to do with her being cold. "I, er, told her… that I'm gay."

Gay. She's gay. Emily. Emily Fitch. Emily Fitch is gay.

Tears are rolling down her cheeks. Shit. I have to say something. Now.

"No-one really feels the need to tell me anything. It's OK, Emily. Really, it's fine." I say quietly. I put her hand in mine and give it a squeeze. "Now, I've got a really top quality spliff in my bag. Fancy it?"


End file.
